<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy by chicken4ctm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578455">Jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken4ctm/pseuds/chicken4ctm'>chicken4ctm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Creatures Great and Small (TV), All Creatures Great and Small - James Herriot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Bad Writing, F/M, Jealousy, Light Angst, Medical Inaccuracies, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Typos, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken4ctm/pseuds/chicken4ctm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize for the mess this fic is and all the typos</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siegfried Farnon &amp; Mrs. Hall | Audrey Hall, Siegfried Farnon/Mrs. Hall | Audrey Hall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize for the mess this fic is and all the typos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday 4pm February 25 1938<br/>
Tristan and James were out on their rounds and Siegfried and Audrey were just sitting down to a cup of  tea when the phone rang.<br/>
Brring,brring,brr<br/>
“I’ll get it”<br/>
Siegfried gave her a nod of thanks.</p><p>“Darrowby 2297”<br/>
“Hello Audrey”Helen greeted recognizing Audrey’s voice.<br/>
“Good afternoon Helen” grinned Audrey.<br/>
“Could you watch Jenny from Tuesday till Wednesday,?”<br/>
Helen was always one to get right to the point wasn't she, it was actually one of the things she liked most about her,thought Audrey.<br/>
“Of course, I’ll have to check with Mr. Farnon Though.”<br/>
“You're a lifesaver.”<br/>
“ How’bout I ask Mr.Farnon and call you back” Audrey suggested.<br/>
“Surething  goodbye”<br/>
"Good bye"<br/>
She hoped Siegfried,no Mr Farnon would agree, she missed having someone to mother since Tristan was finally starting to grow up and James was spending most of his time with Helen so it would be nice to have Jenny for a bit.</p><p>She walked back to the kitchen,all the while thinking about how to convince Siegfried to let<br/>
Jenny stay at Skeldale house,not that he would have to do anything.<br/>
“Who was it”Siegfried asked while dunking a piece of shortbread in his tea.<br/>
“It was-” Audrey started hesitantly but Siegfried cut her off. “Don’t tell me it’s Mrs pumphrey, She’ll give the poor beast a heart attack at this rated” She gave him an annoyed look<br/>
“No it was Helen she wanted to know-”<br/>
“What did she want?”<br/>
“ I could tell you if you ever let me finish’’ she said in a sarcastic tone.<br/>
Siegfried gave her an apologetic gaze. He could be infuriating but he was a good man and she loved him even though he made her hackles rise on occasion. The fact that she loved him even though he was with Dorthey and clearly didn’t love her or at least not in the same way was even more upsetting to her.<br/>
“She wanted to know if I could babysit Jenny From Tuesday evening till Wednesday afternoon,<br/>
I said I had to ask you first.”<br/>
It angered him to see people taking advantage of someone he held so dear, probably the person he held most dear though, he wouldn’t admit to himself even.<br/>
“Really Mrs. Hall I don’t know why you let them take advantage of you, I’ve always said that you have too big of a heart and people take advantage of people with big hearts”he nearly shouted.<br/>
They are not taking advantage I was actually looking forward to it” she said calmly but with a look of disapproval on her face.<br/>
“Well then of course you can watch her” he said quickly and apologetically. “Good, I’ll go tell Helen” she said while walking back to the telephone.Siegfried watched her walk away think about how pretty she was and how screwed he was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday 4:34 February 27<br/>
The doorbell rang,Audrey rushed to get it and Siegfried followed. Hearing him following behind her,She turned around giving him an accusatory stare. He shot back a look of mocked offense. Damn he could be impossible. she took a deep breath in and opened the door.<br/>
“Jenny,Helen” Audrey greeted<br/>
“Hi Auntie aud”Jenny says, running to give Audrey a hug and nearly topleing her over in the procis.<br/>
“Good afternoon Audrey, Mr.Farnon”<br/>
Audrey squirmed out of Jenny’s embrace to give Helen a hug. He gave her a nod of greeting.Jenny dumped her bag by the door and  ran off to play with Jess<br/>
“So where are you going ?” he asked with a hint of sarcasm<br/>
Audrey shot him a look of warning,he pretended not to notice.<br/>
“Me and dad are going to his friend’s funeral” Helen bit her lip in a futility attempt to stop herself from crying. As the first tear damped her check Audrey crossed the room to give her a hug and He’s gaze softened. Don’t know why I’m crying, he was dad’s friend not mine. It  just kills me to see him so sad especially since we just lost mum a few years ago. “ I’m so sorry” they both said to her in unison.Helen withdrew herself from her clutch and wiped her eyes. “Can I pick jenny up tomorrow around six.”<br/>
“Of course” they replied simultaneously.<br/>
“Thank you” she mumbled.<br/>
Helen turned around,opened the door and left.</p><p>“I told you she had a reason and wasn't just manipulating me.”<br/>
“Is it wrong for me to be concerned about the welfare of my employee?”<br/>
“employee” That stung she had at least thought he viewed her as a friend, especially since he said they were dear to him last christmas,But he must of been just talking about james a tristan.<br/>
“No” she replied curtly.<br/>
She hung up Jenny's bag and turned to face him.<br/>
“I’ll go start dinner”<br/>
“You Know I always say-”.<br/>
“Spare the rod and spoil the child, and how is that going?” she said sarcastically.<br/>
Siegfried remained  silent.<br/>
“Thought as much” she continued while exiting the room. Siegfried secretly smiled to himself thinking about how much he loved her..His smile quickly turned into a frown realizing that there was no way she ever loved him.</p><p>“Dinner” she and Jenny cried from the kitchen. Jenny had been making the Mashed potatoes .<br/>
“We’re coming” the three men of the house responded at once.<br/>
They all sat down to a beautiful meal of roast beef and mashed potatoes .<br/>
“It looks delicious Mrs.H”<br/>
“Jenny made the Mashed potatoes”<br/>
“You helped” jenny blushes.<br/>
“I just showed you where everything was.” Audrey reponds.<br/>
“It looks great  Mrs. Hall” Siegfried grins. Audrey shots him a look.<br/>
“and the potatoes look great jenny” he continued  </p><p>After dinner James and Tristan are called out to a farm nearby,meanwhile Jenny clears the Table  and Audrey washes while Siegfried dries.When they are finished Audrey tells her to go to bed.<br/>
‘But can’t I stay up  a little bit longer”<br/>
“No you have school tomorrow”<br/>
Jenney rolls her eyes”Fine but can you read to me, I have a book in my bag”.<br/>
“Of course” Audrey says with a smile<br/>
Once Jenny is settled on the couch Audrey sits down in the armchair and begins reading Gone with the wind.Two chapters later both of them were asleep. It was about an hour later when  Siegfried came in.“Mrs. Hall, are you up for a game of -”Siegfried's heart melts when he sees the sight before him. He stared at  her knowing he should wake her so she can sleep in her own bed, but not bearing too. Seeing Audrey shiver in her sleep he goes to the end of the couch and picks  up the spare blanket draped on the arm of the couch and layed it over her. Before  forcing himself to turn away he drops a kiss to her forehead. He whispers sweet dreams and climbs the stairs up to bed wishing Audrey was with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I def projected on to Helen. Also I made the mistake of editing late at night</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 28</p><p>Light filters through the widow awaking Audrey.Her back aches so she stretches displacing the blanket.	Staring at the blanket she smiles coyly wondering who put it there.She stands up slowly, the blanket falling to her feet,she picks up the blanket and folds it. Placing the blanket on the arm of the chair, glancing over at the clock seeing that it was only four thirty,she decides to go back to her room and try to get some shut-eye before having to get up at six. On her way she notices the kitchen light is on, sighing she turns around to make sure whomever it is,is okay.   </p><p>Entering the kitchen she is surprised to see Siegfried up and scouring for food, not James or Tristan like she thought.<br/>
“What you looking for ”<br/>
He turns around in surprise.<br/>
“Shortbread, I couldn’t sleep so I made myself some tea.”<br/>
“The shortbread is for Jenny's lunch but there are some arrowroot Biscuits in the cupboard.” He sighed, his face full of disappointment.<br/>
“Jealous are we?”<br/>
“No” he grumbles. She shot him an unbelieving look. In truth he wasn’t well, not of jenny. It was just that she made him realise that some day Audrey was going to move on some day, fall in love and maybe start a family but it wouldn't be him and he was envious of whoever would get to. </p><p>“Would you like some’’ he said gesturing to the teapot. She nodded and poured her a cup of tea somehow just how to make it the way she liked, just a splash of milk.<br/>
While passing the cup their fingertips meet,both of their hearts beat speed, they stare at each other until Audrey breaks the spell by pulling the cup away. The sweet aroma of the tea blinds their senses while they each take a sip.<br/>
A moment of uncomfortable silence passes before Audrey comments “Spit it out” .<br/>
“Spit what out” he says knowing exactly what she means.<br/>
Rolling her eyes she continues “You know that bottle will break if you keep shoving your feelings into it.<br/>
“I really have know idea what you're talking about” he really wanted to tell her but was afraid of offending her.<br/>
“You do to”<br/>
Siegfried rolls his eyes sarcastically.<br/>
Audrey wanted to keep pushing but knew that he would open up  when  he’s ready,but if she pushed he would never open up, so they went back to just chatting until it was time for Audrey to start breakfast.</p><p>“Breakfast” she hallard from the kitchen. Jenny was already dressed and ready for school and was sitting at the kitchen table. Jenny was dressed and ready for school and was waiting patiently at the table for breakfast along with Siegfried. James and Trsitan walked into the kitchen Together while laughing .<br/>
“Morning Mrs. H”<br/>
“Good Morning Mrs. Hall. ”<br/>
“Good Morning Trist, James”<br/>
They both sat down and began chatting with each other.<br/>
Audery sat down and began questioning Jenny if she had all her homework ready for school<br/>
“Yes,” Jenny replied with an eyeroll. Siegfried remained unusually quiet.<br/>
After they all had  finished, James and Tristan left to start they’re rounds,Audrey handed Jenny her lunch and sent her on her way.<br/>
“Well I better get on with surgery” Seigfried announced while standing up.<br/>
“What  is it?”<br/>
“I’m perfectly fine”<br/>
She gave him a look of disbelief.<br/>
“Seriously,” he said, turning to exit the kitchen.A piece of his hair had fallen in his face.<br/>
“Wait”<br/>
He turned back around. She stepped forward till their noses almost touched, she raised her left hand to his forehead, brushing the piece of hair back into place.Her hand dropped to his chin, her thumb touching the corner of his mouth, their eyes locked for a moment.She quickly removed her hand and took a few steps back. Awkwardness filled the room.<br/>
“We can’t have you looking more disheveled than the animals you’re supposed to be treating,I saved you some shortbread so you wouldn't get jealous.”she said with a  laugh trying to break the ice.<br/>
“How many times do I have to tell you-.”<br/>
“I know,I know you're not jealous,now you better be off.” she said with a hint of sarcasm<br/>
Siegfried gave her a lopsided grin and left to open surgery.<br/>
Audrey hoped he would open up to her,he seemed so quiet and distant recently,it wasn’t like him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I took so long to update.I honestly just forgot. This one is the longest one so far,it's about 940 words.<br/>There is probably so many typos in this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6:00 pm February 28,1938<br/>
James and Tristan had just been called out to a cow having trouble calving.  Audrey and Siegfried were in the living room.Audrey was laughing at Siegfried animatedly telling her about a patient.<br/>
The doorbell rang. Audrey rushed to get it,opening the door slowly.<br/>
“Come in”<br/>
Helen enters the house “ Thanks for watching her”<br/>
“Anytime” Audrey said , closing the door.<br/>
“Jenny, your sister here, I can finish that later.’’ Audrey shouts.<br/>
“Coming!”<br/>
“She’s out feeding the animals” she continued turning back to Helen.<br/>
Helen gives her a nod and a small smile. Jenny walks in that monument.<br/>
“Were you good for Aunty aud.”<br/>
“She was perfect, ” Mrs.Hall replied.<br/>
“Got all your stuff?”<br/>
“Yeah” Jenny mumbled pointing to her book bag hanging off her shoulder.<br/>
“Thank you again and thank Mr.Farnon for us,have a good night.”<br/>
“Thanks,” Jenny said, agreeing with her sister.<br/>
“Good night, will do.”<br/>
They turned and left. Audrey went back to the living room.<br/>
They both got in the car.<br/>
“How was it?” the older sister asked.<br/>
Good,I think that Aunty Aud and Mister Farnon like each other Jenny reposed plainly.<br/>
“Whatever gave you that silly idea?” She answers with a small laugh.<br/>
“They just do; one they’re  constantly staring at each other, two they obviously care for oneonther,like-”<br/>
Helen cut her off “ Jenny,he’s Dating someone”.  Helen stopped the car and they both got out.They started walking to the house and stopped by the door.<br/>
“But-”.<br/>
Even if they did,it’s none of our business; now let’s go inside,I have to start dinner.”<br/>
Maybe Jenny was right.They would make a nice couple; she kind of liked that idea, they both deserve someone after all they have both been through and who better than each other<br/>
she  thought to herself as she peeled potatoes.    </p><p>Back at Skeldale house</p><p>Siegfried was sitting on the couch when she got back so she sat down next to him. “whiskey?”  she nodded, while he slowly poured some of the amber liquid into a second glass. He handed her the glass.<br/>
“She told me to thank you.”<br/>
She shouldn't have. You did all the work. I didn’t do anything aside from act like a curmudgeon,I'm sorry about that.”<br/>
“Mister Farnon saying he’s sorry,I never thought I would see the day” she said with a chuckle and an eye roll.He mocked offense;She bit back a laugh. They slipped into a comfortable silence,slowly nursing they’re drinks; inching closer together till they’re fingertips touched.<br/>
“Why were you so upset?” she says, breaking the silence.<br/>
He stares at his drink avoiding the question;she waits knowing that he’ll answer eventually.<br/>
“Seeing you with Jenny made me realize that-”<br/>
“-Maybe you want more in life and that you will probably leave me someday.”<br/>
She grabs his hand lifting it up for him to see. “Does it look like I’m leaving.”  Silly man,how does he not get that he owns my heart she  thought  to herself. Lowering their hands she continued “This is home now. Wherever I went, I’d wing my way back like a bloody racing pigeon.Home. Heart is. All of that. Even if I  lose my job because of Dorothy or some other girl.”<br/>
“I thought you don’t condone cursing.You know you don’t have to worry about Dorothy or anyone else. I'm done with all that.” he said<br/>
“I don’t, you must be rubbing off on me” She said biting back a laugh. They sit in silence for a monument.<br/>
“Back to just dancing with widows? you better tell Dorothy ”<br/>
“ We broke up, so back to dancing with widows”<br/>
“and select housekeepers” he added hesitantly<br/>
“I’m sorry about Dorothy” she said with a sullen look; not noticing his obvious but poor attempt at flirting. Even though she was glad they broke up,She didn’t want him to be upset,no matter how much it hurt her to see them together,it would always be important to her to see him happy.<br/>
“I’m not” he said slightly<br/>
She looked taken back.<br/>
“We wanted different things.She wanted to travel, I have a practice that I can’t leave.”<br/>
I can’t leave you either, he thought inwardly to himself.<br/>
The telephone rang.<br/>
“I’ll get it” she said letting go of his hand<br/>
He nodded slowly.<br/>
“That was the Turners, their horse is colicing. Should I tell them you are on your way?” she hollered from the other room having already told them he was because she knew that he would go even if he complained. He cared too much about animals to not go,even if he found  humans extremely annoying.<br/>
“Very well” he grumbled as he got up and put on his coat. He went out the  front door and started the rover forgetting his bag by the door. Mrs Hall seeing his bag ran out to the front with it,luckily Siegfried was just pulling out of the driveway.She ran up to his car and handed him his bag.<br/>
“They'd think you’re the assistant, not Tristan.”<br/>
He gave her a nod of thanks<br/>
“Drive safe”<br/>
“I’ll try” he assured her<br/>
“That means remember that breaks exist.” she teased with a worried look on her face. It worried her how fast he went especially since the roads had been icey recently.<br/>
He chuckled then pulled out onto the road and she went back inside. When she got back inside she hung up the Saint Nick statue in hopes that it would bring luck to  the Turner's horse but also that it would keep Siegfried safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what the possessed me to write the line "select housekeepers".<br/>*smacks face*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I did a bad thing, I regret the thing I did and your wondering what it is. I'll tell what I did I did a bad thing" <br/>TW: car accident</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10:30 February 28<br/> It was dark by the time Siegfried got in the car having waited  until he  was  completely sure Honey the horse he had been called out  was on her way to being  fighting fit again  <br/>He sighed with relief as he got in the car and turned on the ignition, pulling on to the road. He had feared that because they lived far away he might not get there in time and it would progress to a more serious case of colic  most likely ending in the euthanization of the mare with that blasted horse killer. He had always found it strange that  such a small thing, something you could hold in your hand could bring down such massive and beautiful creatures.<br/>But it hadn't got the chance this time. It was a simple case of gas colic and after some mineral given to her in a drench,some time and patience and she was okay. “I'm glad that I don't have to add another tally to the number of horses I’ve failed” he shuddered to  himself, his mind replaying scene of horses shrieking as they were killed because vile humans started a war and wouldn't pay for the horses  to be sent back when they were done with them. <br/>Distracted, he didn't notice another  car coming towards him on the one lane road. Bright Lights blinded him as he swerved to miss them. The rover smashed  into the stone wall near the one lane road.  <br/>Rocks crashed through the windshield breaking it like Ice, hitting him square in the chest. The deafening sound of metal  being ripped, crumbling into itself like a siren warning of death. his head banged against the back of his chair with such force it caused him to black out. The eerie sound of his right tibia snapping along with several ribs.  Blood trickling out of the back of his head caking in his beard. <br/>A few minutes later he opens his eyes,hardly able  to see with blurry vision in the dim light of the single working headlight,head aching. His right leg is trapped two inches below the knee between the crumbled door and his seat.Attempting to pull it out he sends excruciating pain up his leg as the movement widens the numerous  cuts on his leg and adds pressure to the buries. He curses something unholy as Mrs.hall would say under his breath as he pushes his chair back fighting against the pain  of his whole battered leg being  scraped against the bent metal until it was finally free, sighing with relief. After a few minutes Siegfried stumbled  onto where the pavement met the slick grass on his chest.His shirt stuck to him,dampened by the warm blood seeping out into the cold night air clashing with the dew.<br/>“Bloody hell” he grunted as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees careful  not to  touch his right shin to the ground. He swung his left foot forward pushing up to standing, his other leg erupting in pain. Quickly he lifted his hurt leg off the ground,dizzily standing on one leg. Siegfried tried to make out a house in the acres of farmland, but it was in vain. He collapsed in dizziness and pain hoping that someone would find him or else well he didn’t want to think about that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Breakfast” Mr.Hall hollered from the kitchen. <br/>“Coming” James and Tristan called back walking down the stairs side by side. <br/>Right as they were about to enter the kitchen,James pulled Tristan aside.</p><p>“Pay up,” James demanded, extending his palm. <br/>“Fine I don’t know why they're taking so long, I’m this close to lock them in a closet together” Tritan replied, reluctantly placing ten pence into James’s hand and proceeding to hold his hand up in a tight pinch.<br/>   “ A watched pot never boils,Tristan” James teased with a grin on his face.<br/>Tristan rolled his eyes.  <br/>“It’s getting cold”she called from the kitchen in impatience.<br/>“Coming!” <br/>They both sat down to eggs and sausage as she pulled out a chair and sat down<br/>“Coming!” <br/>They both sat down to eggs and sausage as she pulled out a chair and sat down in front of her own plate.<br/>That’s odd; he is usually the first one she thought to herself as noticed Siegfried's empty chair.“Have either of you seen Mister Farnon today? ”she questioned.   The boys both shrugged in innocence. <br/>“ He probably just overslept, I’ll go wake him up” she stated calmly.<br/>   James and Tristan both nodded <br/>  “Mister Farnon” she called as she slowly rapped her knuckles against his door.When he didn’t respond she slowly cracked open his door. A flash of anxiety overcame her when she saw his bed that clearly hadn’t been slept in,she bit the inside of her cheek trying to suppress the panic rising in her throat, her chest tightening. She slowly ran back to the kitchen,peering out of the window only to see that the Rover was missing.<br/>  Did either one of you hear the phone ring last night?”  she questioned,sighing as she turned back to face the boys.Hoping that he was alright and had somehow managed to get to a phone last night. <br/>They both stared at her inquisitively slowly shaking their heads. She sat back down trying to hide her panic so that she wouldn't worry either of them.<br/>“Tristan, your handling surgery today. James, would you mind Mr.Farnon’s rounds? I’ll  drive up to the Turners to make sure he’s okay.” Audrey said calmly, trying to take control of the situation,emotion bubbling under the surface. The boys  finally grasping the situation raised their eyebrows in shock. <br/>“Of course not, I don’t seem to have too many people on my list today anyways” James replied. <br/>“I’m sure he’s fine” she continued seeing the worried look on Tristan's face,unnoticeably to most but she knew him too well,like he was her own son.She knew all his tells,how his face quivered and his eyes got larger and darkened a shade .Of course,she didn’t really know if siegfried was okay but unlike Siegfried she believed that hope is better than fear even if it’s false. <br/>“I’m coming with you,Mrs H”Tristan said,inhaling deeply sitting straight up in his chair .</p><p>“No you are not, you'll be of more help here” she insisted more because she wanted to shield him more than anything else.  <br/>“What if you're wrong and something happens to Siegfried, doesn’t he deserve to know I care” Tristan urgered Audrey .<br/>“There's only really one or two urgent cases on either of Siegfried or mine rounds, so I could reschedule the rest and postpone surgery a couple hours so that I can make it home in time.That way Tristan can come with you.” James offered kindly,unknowingly spoiling Mrs.Hall’s plan.<br/>“If you're sure,James” responded Audrey.<br/> “Of course” he responded inwardly dreading the amount of work he just signed up for but knowing it was the right thing to do.<br/> “Well then it’s settled” Audrey decided.<br/>  None of them could eat much with worry shadowing the room so they cleared the table leaving the dishes in the sink,Audrey and Tristan walked slowly out to the car, gravel crunching under their feet.<br/>   They drove in silence for a while ,wanting to reassure each other but not knowing how. <br/>"He knows you care” she stated quietly while her eyes searched her window for her beloved. <br/>  Tristan ignored her pretending to be to focused on driving <br/>“We all do,” she said, turning her head to look at him.<br/>He doesn't think I care about anything;not him,definitely not school. I just want to make him proud” he said with a watery laugh that slowly turned into a whimper..His mask shattering as tears dripped down his cheek,burning like water on frostbitten skin,redness spreading out like spider webs. Audrey tries to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he flinches away from her. <br/>     “Why would he think I care about him when he clearly doesn't give a damn about me. All I am  to him is an unwanted responsibility to him”Tristan cried,choking on snot as he  attempted to quell tears.The car began to swerve as he cried.  <br/>“Tristan,pull over.” Audrey demanded softly, her voice full of care.  When they finally pulled over she continued <br/>“Your brother never wanted to have to be responsible for you.But-”.<br/>Tristan dropped his gaze to the floor, staring at the break pedal .She stopped,looking at him pitifully. <br/> With her index finger she lifted his chin so that he would look at her but he kept his gaze fixed  on the ground. <br/>“But that does not mean he doesn't love you” said Audrey,eyes softening even more. He finally looked up. <br/>“All I’ve ever done is disappoint him and now he’s probably dead in a ditch somewhere.Heck he doesn't even know I love him.”he wailed wiping his eyes with the base of his palm. Audrey warped her arms around him pulling him into a loving embrace, reluctantly he relaxed into her, resting his cheek on the ridge of her shoulder.She looked up at the roof of the car willing herself not to cry,the thought of him dead ripping her heart. His tear splattering onto her coat,breath shuddering against the ridge of shoulder.   <br/> Shh,shh. It’ll be okay,my love ” calmed Audrey, slowly rubbing his back.Praying to God that what she was saying was true. They stayed there for a couple of minutes,his breath still hitching when he pulled back from her clutch turning to face the wheel. <br/>“I’ll drive” she  insisted as he turned on the ignition.He shakes his head as he inhales sharply,putting his facade back on. She sighs as she watches his walls go back up. Like a glass wall cutting him off from her and the rest of  the world. <br/>They continued to drive half relieved and half terrified when they didn’t see him.</p><p>Tension rose  in the car when they both spotted a green rover coming into view knowing instinctively that it was Siegfried’s. Tristan slammed on the brakes stopping a few feet from the back of the rover. Quickly they both opened their doors running for the green car like their lives depended on it, their lives didn’t but something that mattered more to them did. Tristan reached the car first, Audrey right behind, their hearts racing as they saw the empty car. They scanned the area  looking for any sign of him or where he might be, their  eyes landing on his body collapsed head first in the grass a few feet in front of the car.Hurriedly they ran over to him crouching on either side of him,rolling him onto his back,Siegfried didn’t make a sound .They gasped audibly as they took him in; his shirt drenched in fresh blood mixed with dried, his jacket covered in small rips.Siegfried hair that was normally slicked back laid plastered to his clammy forehead.Fearing that he was dead Audrey grabbed Siegfried's left wrist,turning it so his palm faced  the sky.Her chest tightening as she struggled to find a pulse just as she was about to give up all hope she found it,weak and thready,but there. Tristan just sat there staring at his big brother  wanting to do something but feeling like a deer stuck in the headlight,not even able to cry. He thought about how things would be if  Siegfried died; nobody would ever affectionately call him “Little brother” again,how quiet the house would be without him throwing a tantrum every 5 minutes and how the phrase “Bloody Hell” would just bring grief.        <br/>“Siegfried!” she cried trying to awaken him,pressing down slightly on his shoulders, one hand on shoulder. Siegfried’s eyes flickered open and closed slowly,his vision hazy.<br/>“Aud”' Siegfried whispered so quietly it was barely audible as he grasped her hand before he faded back into unconsciousness. At the sound of his faint voice Tristan wiped his head up hopefully,his hope soon turned to worry when he saw Audrey’s face. “Siegfried!” she screamed in terror but he did nothing in reply. </p><p>She checked his pulse one last time with her hand that wasn’t holding his, too afraid to let go knowing that it might be the last time. Crying won't do anything to help him she reminded herself as she willed herself not to cry.<br/>“Tristan, we need to get him to the car, there isn't time to call an ambulance. take an arm” she ordered.Tristan standed up gulping with nervousness.   <br/>They each draped one of Siegfried's arms over their shoulders securing it with one hand as the other arm  rested on his hip trying to support his lower body. Siegfreaid’s head tilting to the right,resting on Audrey's shoulder. They walked slowly to the car struggling against the injured’s dead weight. Audreys ankle rolled under the weight causing her to jolt forward, almost pulling them all down.She gritted her teeth and kept going,her sprained ankle causing her to limp slightly. When they got to the car Audrey lifted Siegfried’s arm off her shoulder and leaned him up against Tristan,carefully tucking siegfred’s head under Tristan’s chin. She got in the back seat,leaving the door  wide open. Once she was in Tristan pushed Siegfried off his shoulder and onto the seat next to Audrey,his head resting on her shoulder. Tristan got in front and sped off as fast as possible. In the back Mrs.Hall kept her right pointer and middle  fingers on his  left wrist’s pulse point,her other arm wrapped around him,bringing him closer to her. <br/>“Stay with me”Audrey pleaded. <br/> I need you,we all do. We need how you try to cheat at scrabble,how messy you are. We need how  we  know we can always count on you,even when you're screaming at us. We need all of you”She cried as she kissed the top of his head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>